


The Scenic Route

by Skyliaskye



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), aka this is me tryna smash the writers block from my skull, and for good reason, boy howdy this is long, but hey!! if youve seen the great fairy animations, but theres a lil sad bit at the end, im so glad i can beat angst into the ground!!!, more like, not SAD sad, not angsty!!!!, sicko mode, time goes dad mode, yeenaw..., youll know whats UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: The rocky foundation they once stood on slinked back under, shrouded by the grass and organic nature like as they stepped forward. The abundancy of the trees grew, bushes alike growing thicker. Amongst the warm, earthy towns however, one thing stood out from the rest."Woah!" Wind shouted quickly, pointing it out, "what's that blue thing?!" attention grabbed, eyes set themselves onto the blue object in question. Wild glanced at Wind with a small smile,"Our detour.""Oh!" Wind replied, "but… what is it?" Wild snorted,"Home to one of the Great Fairies."





	The Scenic Route

**Author's Note:**

> For this weeks writing prompt in the Linked Universe Discord server!!!! yeehaw !!! This weeks prompt was Taken/Loss and my take is Pretty much "Taken on the scenic route/detour" B))) Enjoy Yall, AU by @linkeduniverse on Tumblr

"Do you guys want to take a detour?" Several people immediately responded, murmuring agreements at Wild; Wild himself watched curious eyes swipe over him. It was natural for Wild to show rather than to ask, as every corner always seemed to open up something new that no one had seen or offered curious souls the chance to explore, so already their curiosity had already arose at Wild's question. 

At the sight of everyone's agreement, Wild Immediately took a sharp left off the path, a slight jog down the tilted hill, nearing the edge of the cliff-side. The group stopped, watching as him shuffle down the hill silently, his feet treading along the over-grown grass. Twilight couldn't help but to admire the nature surrounding them. Unlike some other places they had already travelled through, this place, Akkala as Wild had stated, was beautiful. Twilight himself personally found a fondness for the trees, those in which were more than the average green that was anywhere else- seeing the warm tones of reds, oranges and yellows had him feeling warm for some reason. 

Even so, watching Wild walk through the terrain towards the cliff side had Twilight sighing.

"You're not going to jump off are you?" a snort in reply, Wild turning to Twilight in slight amusement. Rolling his eyes, he gestured for them to follow, in which they did. They trekked on, their legs sifting through the long blades of grass; in the slight distance stood a lone structure- for shade perhaps? Time questioned to himself, noticing the lack of man-built structures surrounding it. As quick as they spotted it, they found themselves under it if only for a second,  
"What was this for?" Sky asked, a hand caressing the dry wood. Wild shrugged,  
"It's been here since I first arrived- who knows how long this has been here for." Sky nodded at the explanation, his eyes drifting from the wooden structure onwards into the distance- he gasped,  
"Is that where we're going?" He breathed pointing onwards from past the cliff and gaining the attention of all watching; following along the aim of his finger, each individual marvelled at the sight of the town. Wild let out an airy chuckle,  
"Yeah, after this detour." To each their own, they took their time looking at the small village in front of them. Even from a distance, they could see speckles of people wandering around, amongst the buildings that no one in the group apart from Wild had ever seen the likes before. Even the idea that it was built on a lone rock formation with a singular pathway to connect it seemed gained some attention,  
"It's very beautiful." Warriors stated warmly. Wild nodded,  
"Yeah, we're lucky it's such a beautiful day, usually I'm stuck with rainy weather." he explained, "Guess this structure has helped me more than once with that." he added quickly, before turning away. 

Wild began walking away, the direct opposite of the pathway they once took,  
"Hey, aren't we going the other way?" Wind pipped up. Wild shook his head,  
"I said this is a detour, right? Trust me, I've been meaning to see her for a while now." Curious at an all-time high now, everyone shuffled along at the mention of a mysterious woman- a close friend, perhaps? Several questioned. Quick enough, the group collectively walked along the top of the overhang closely. 

Wild couldn't help but to smile fondly as he took a glance back, watching the others eyes lingering on the village,  
"It's called Tarrey Town. A friend of mine built it." Twilight turned at the statement, eyes focused facing Wild expectantly,  
"A friend?"  
"You make it sound like I'm lying." Wild joked, "but yes, my friend." he re-assured,  
"Definitely not my intention!" Twilight stated quickly, drawing arms up defensively, "Just curious as to who this friend is."  
"You'll meet him soon, his name is Hudson." Wild beamed, turning back around to walk forward some more. The scenery surrounded them blissfully, the pathway once warn from travellers had nothing but disappeared from their view disappeared, the shrubbery of nature slinking its way around them the further they went in.

They had only taken several steps before reaching a rocky surface, that in which Wild stopped at. He glanced at the others.

"Can you feel it?"

Some found themselves wondering at his question, yet Time felt the realisation hit him immediately. The airy feeling that somehow snuck up on him now exposed, allowing the near magical enchantment of something engulf him- But Time already knew what this was. Beside him, he watched the realisation dawn on most of the others,  
"I don't… " Sky started, bewildered, yet Time quickly pat his shoulder,  
"Don't worry, you'll see." Wild turned back,  
"a couple more seconds." he assured before turning the corner. 

The others joined him.

The rocky foundation they once stood on slinked back under, shrouded by the grass and organic nature like as they stepped forward. The abundancy of the trees grew, bushes alike growing thicker. Amongst the warm, earthy towns however, one thing stood out from the rest. 

"Woah!" Wind shouted quickly, pointing it out, "what's that blue thing?!" attention grabbed, eyes set themselves onto the blue object in question. Wild glanced at Wind with a small smile,  
"Our detour."  
"Oh!" Wind replied, "but… what is it?" Wild snorted,  
"Home to one of the Great Fairies." 

Time let out a breath he didn't know he was holding- he knew it. It had been a long while since he had seen a Great Fairy, yet the prospect of him meeting Wild's was… exciting. He could see some of the others perk up at the name too, to each their own they stared at the blue object curiously. Wild took this as reason to continue forward, everyone shuffling behind him quietly. The object in question began to quickly take shape as the group slowly walk towards it, properly giving it full view.

"Oh wow." Four breathed out, "this is beautiful." 

The trees dispersed, giving a full view of the mesmerising object. In the center, surrounded by flora of all kinds, stood a ginormous flower, the petals dotted with flecks of lightened blue that popped from the azure tone. Alongside the petals were intricately detailed golden decorations from all sides, a tone of elegance radiating from them; nestled within the petals were mushroom-like objects that littered the area, including the plant- a pedestal, Time realised. 

As they made their way closer, a soft wind blew gently through the trees, playing a tune as gentle as a river; Wild stopped, several feet from the flower,  
"Here we are."  
"This is gorgeous." Sky breathed, eyes wide as he took in the sight. Several agreed. Wild tapped the side of his hip, on top of the Sheikah Slate,  
"On the map this place is called the Great Fairy Fountain." his voice rang out,  
"Where's the fountain?" Legend joked immediately; Wild shrugged,  
"Guess they forgot to put it in?" he guessed half-heartedly. 

"So, the Great Fairy isn't here?" Several people turned to Hyrule, "I mean, she isn't here like… " his voice faded, instead gesturing to the empty space,  
"True." Warriors agreed. 

"Oh, no, you'll see." Wild took initiative, stepping upon the pedestal. Time couldn't help but to think about how small Wild was compared to the flower. Wild took a few moments to himself, before turning back,  
"Don't uh, freak out by the way, she's just really... Affectionate?" eyes narrows at his words, come voicing their concerns with a simple 'what?' that went unnoticed as Wild turned back.

He threw a single purple rupee in the fountain.

Silence.

And then even more.

"Are you su-"

_Boom_

Hand's as big as Wild's figure shot out, gripping the sides of the pool of water- Wild could hear several people shout in surprise behind him, the ground shaking as immediately a head shot out, followed by a body as the hands heaved the figure upwards. A voice, loud and prominent laughed full heartedly,  
"Ah! Is that my favourite Hylian I hear?!" big, wide eyes travelled down, latching onto Wild's figure, "Oh my, it is!" the body settled, leaning down closely to Wild. 

Most of the others were awestruck. 

The woman was big- she was _gorgeous_. The Great Fairy, decorated with gems and jewellery alike, alongside her hair that in itself was massive and full of volume. Time, albeit surprised, watched the others reaction anyway- he already knew the fairies were much bigger than a Hylian, though caught off-guard by her entrance.

__

Even still, seeing her was quite a startling process for most. 

_'Hey Mija_ ' Wild simply signed,  
"Hello my little hero, to what honour do I owe your visit today?" replied Mija, voice laced in elegance. She leaned her head on one of her palms, watching expectantly, before her eyes travelled past Wild's and found herself staring at the others. She paused,  
"Oh."  
"Hi!" Wind exclaimed excitedly, adding a little wave to his step, "you're really pretty!" Mija beamed, looking back at Wild,  
"Friends, little one?" pause, "No wait- I can feel it." dramatically, Mija cupped her face with a gasp, " _family!_ " Quick enough, Wild began signing rapidly, a surprised yet near scared expression on his face; from where the others stood, his silent words were nearly unrecognisable from the speed he signed at.

Yet even with Wild's frantic signing, Mija merely ignored him in favour of laughing, excitement in her expression as she lowered herself into the water a bit more to be eye-to-eye with Wild,  
"You told me you did not have a family!"  
' _I don't!'_ Wild replied. He hesitated, _'at least I don't think so.'_ Mija hummed, narrowing her eyes,  
"Then why are they so much alike- even to you?"  
' _because…'_ he took a daring glance back, ' _because they are?'_ a scoff- Mija followed Wild's gaze,  
"Are you family to my little hero?"

Silence followed. 

"Yes." Time spoke up, answering Mija's question and gaining the wide-eyed attention of everyone there. Mija herself began opening her mouth, a satisfactory grin on her face yet Time beat her to it, "not blood-related though." Mija deflated, a simple 'oh' escaping her lips. Wild scoffed,  
' _So you don't believe me but you believe the person you've never met before?'_ Mija waved him off,  
"This is you we're talking about Link, you're horrible at telling the truth." the long-haired Hylian threw his arms up in defence,  
' _When?!'_ he demanded; the others simply watched their seemingly 'quarrel', Mija raising her eyebrows expectantly,  
"Are you ok?" Wild stopped, his own eyes narrowing,  
' _yes, I'm fine.'_ he stated. Mija sighed,  
"Example one, little hero." 

A pause.

"Because I thought your name was Link."  
"Oh my Hylia- I- no. This is the worst thing I've ever heard." Legend stated flatly, his expression blank. Beside him was the choked back laughter of Warriors as he propped his hand on Legend's shoulders to steady himself,  
"this is the best thing, you liar!" Legend groaned, Wind and Four gigging alongside Warriors. Sky shared a look of confusion, which quick enough had Hyrule explained the joke, his own smile playing on his lips. Twilight sighed as Time chuckled. 

Wild merely looked at her blankly,  
"Horrible." Mija rolled her eyes, grinning,  
"You love it."  
"No."  
"Yes.  
' _No.'_ Wild switched, crossing his arms. The Great Fairy laughed,  
"Ok, fine, maybe it was a little bad, but can you blame me?" she sunk back a little more into the water, "I hardly get visitors these days, it gets very lonely."  
' _I try.'_  
"And I love that about you, my dear hero, but," she paused, mulling over her thoughts, "what brings you here today? Upgrades perhaps?" Wild nodded, but turned to the group,  
' _That and I wanted you to meet my friends.'_ Mija once again turned to look at the group. Her eyes wondered between each of them, before she grinned wider,  
"Wonderful! It's an absolute pleasure to meet all of you. I am Mija, one of four Great Fairies that resides in Hyrule." she introduced, head resting upon her palm once more. In reply, to each their own they introduced themselves to the curiosity of Mija,  
"Wind? Warriors? What fascinating names, very unique." she explained, eyes shifting back to Wild's, "then again, it isn't as bad as Link." 

Wild blinked. 

Quick enough, he coughed in his hand, a slight nervousness surrounding not only him, but everyone there- luckily, Mija didn't take note as she chuckled,  
"I jest, little one, your name means so much to a lot of people- Now, onto clothing?" She questioned. Wild nodded, snatching the slate from his side,  
"What are you going to do?" Four questioned. Wild waved his slate slightly, before selecting something- his body then lit up in blue, before fading away; the others had seen this a selected few amount of times- this outfit however, they had yet to see.

Wild was now clad in an outfit that covered him nearly head to toe in a pale blue, both light and dark, fabric. From the others perspective, they could see his hair now rested in a bun, as well as a scarf dangling from his neck. He turned around, the symbol of the Sheikah prominent on the front of the fabric. His face itself, specifically his nose and mouth, was covered in this fabric.

To most, the look was foreign. 

"Oh! The Sheikah set- a good choice." Mija commented, "I think you've only upgraded it once actually." she tapped her chin, in thought,  
"Oh, can you upgrade the clothes?" Sky questioned. Wild nodded,  
"But why? Does the upgrade make it prettier?" Wind added, "because that would be cool!" Mija laughed,  
"In a way- If you upgrade a certain piece of clothing, then the clothes give you special abilities." she gestured to Wild, "the Sheikah set makes you more stealthy, it's great to blend in with your surroundings." Wind looked in awe,  
"Can I do that?!" Mija nodded,  
"As long as you have the right ingredients and your own set… ?" Wind deflated,  
"Aw, I don't."  
' _I mean, maybe we could upgrade your normal clothes?'_ Wild questioned, _'That might work… usually upgrading normal clothes gives you extra defence._ '  
Mija nodded,  
"That indeed it does!" Wind perked,  
"So, can I?!" Mija nodded, however Wild put his hand up to stop him,  
' _You might wanna watch first,'_ he set his eyes over to Mija's form, who looked away as if ignoring him, ' _like I said before, sometimes they can get very affectionate.'_ his eyes narrowed at Mija- she merely swirled a piece of her hair in her between her fingers,  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mija replied. Wild rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips,  
"Ingredients?" he questioned.

"Five of both Blue Nightshades and Sunset Fireflies for each piece." Mija automatically replied. Wild complied, selecting the items from his slate, the fireflies gently cupped in his hands,  
"Oh! What are they for?" Wind asked curiously,  
"They help me with what I need to upgrade the set!" Mija complied, opening her hands towards Wild. They watched Wild put the items in her palm; beautifully vibrant blue flowers and several fireflies they had seen at night, which started floating away once freed from Wild's palms,  
"The fireflies are so pret-"

_CLAP_

Wind squeaked with a slight jump, watching Mija slam her palms together and effectively ensnaring the fireflies- ultimately squishing them in the process. 

"Oh." Wind peeped in a near whisper- beside him, everyone watched incredulously as Mija rubbed her palms together, an slight glowing aura surrounding her hands. Time found himself wondering how different his fairies were compared to Wild's- he decided not to pursue this thought, however, watching on quietly. Mija continued her work, before finally stopping several second later.

"You ready my little hero?" Wild shook his hand as if saying 'maybe'; Mija smiling in response, "here we go!"

Mija brought a single finger to her mouth, gently kissing the tip of her finger before bringing it over Wild's head. Quick enough, the others watched curiously as Mija tapped the top of Wild's head, the Hylian shrinking slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as the magic that surrounded Mija's hand seemed to slink off of her hand and onto Wild. His body glowed, except the familiar blue that they had seen when he changed his clothes, it was a plethora of lights, shining and sparkling. 

As quickly as it was there however, the light died off, leaving a slight dew on the clothes before seeping in as if wasn't there in the first place. 

Mija nodded,  
"All done!"  
"Wow!" Wind immediately praised, "That was so pretty- though a little scary!" several other agreed. Wild took this time to get his slate back out,  
"Next?" He asked. Mija looked down at him curiously,  
"Oh, again?" Wild nodded,  
' _I've been collecting a lot of items, I think I should have enough for max.'_ Mija nodded,  
"Well, the next you'll need both eight Silent Shrooms and five Sneaky River Snails," again, Wild provided them, handing them to Mija. Wind grimaced,  
"it's gonna make a-"

_SQUISH_

"-y sound, oh gosh." Wind scrunched his face up, his shoulders tensing at the sound. Warriors made a noncommitted noise at the back of his throat as he turned away.

Again, they watched Mija rub her hands and kiss her finger- a thought came to Four.

"Wait, so, what did you mean by affectionate?" Wild blinked, before turning to Four,  
' _Well, sometimes they-'_ Like lightning, Mija leaned forward, jolting Wild as her lips reached his head in a kiss, his body again glowing in magic. The momentum forced Wild to nearly trip, his arms throwing themselves in front of him as a way to steady himself- on the ground, most of the others blinked, wide eyed and mouths agape. Wild steadied himself, his face immediately brightening as his eyes connected to the others,  
"They do that." he squeaked, reaching to hide his face as his face reddening some more as Mija started laughing.

"Are you ok?" Twilight questioned, stepping forward to reach Wild's side, an arm resting on his shoulder. Wild grumbled quietly,  
"Just embarrassing." he whispered, his face still prominently red- Twilight huffed, poking his cheek,  
"I can see that." Wild waved Twilight's finger away before getting up and turning to Mija,  
"Horrible." Mija waved him off,  
"I thought we already went through this, I'm just having a little fun my little hero." Wild huffed,  
"One more."  
"Yes, indeed!" Mija produced the list of the final items- Wild nodded, providing them,  
"Wait, how are those fish still ali-"

_SQUELCH_

"Hylia save me." Wind whispered, looking away alongside Warriors who had this time blocked his ears as well.

Mija repeated the process once more, yet this time kept the magic essence on her hands. 

She placed her head in her free palm,  
"How long have you been travelling with your friends for?" Wild paused,  
' _A couple weeks now- maybe a month?'_ he replied. He turned to the others, ' _one month?'_ Time nodded. Mija hummed,  
"And how is your adventure going? Not too bad, I presume?" Again, Wild shook his hand,  
' _Monsters still suck.'_ Twilight huffed beside him,  
"Damn right." Mija nodded.  
"Well, by the sounds of it, I think there's only two things I can give to you." a pause, "this last upgrade- and a hug."

Immediately, the colour drained from Wild's face.

"No." Mija smiled brightly as brought her hand up, the essence shining upon her palm- It was at that moment, everyone knew what was about to happen, "Mija, ple-" her hand swiped down, quickly grabbing Wild in the process as he yelped. Twilight, frozen where he stood, watched as Wild's body was flung from right beside him and dangled in the air; Mija twirled, Wild's seemingly small body compared to the Great Fairy merely following along. 

Mija stilled, Wild stopping in the air with her- His eyes connected with others from below, who could only gaze at them with surprised and concerned eyes. His arms were wrapped around her thumbs as she cupped him in her palms, his own eyes large. Wild looked at everyone, who looked back incredulously- before Mija dropped into the pool of water, Wild following with a yelp.

Then, it was silence.

"Uh?" Legend started, his arms opening to gesture to the flower, _"Uh!"_ words choked in his throat, yet his actions spoke everything. Quickly, the group slinked their way up to the supposed fountain, where Twilight now kneeled, peering over the edge near panicked,  
"What- what do we do?" Twilight turned, looking up at Time who also peered over the edge, nervousness in the pit of his stomach,  
"I don't… know, my Great Fairies were never this… " Legend scoffed,  
"Affectionate? No shit!" Time winced. 

Seconds passed. 

"What do we-" A rumble,  
"Oh-" the rumbling got louder, "get back!" quickly, they scrambled back, just as Mija re-emerged with a loud laugh. In her palms Wild sat gripping onto her thumbs tightly, his face pale and his clothes now soaked,  
_"Holy shit." Wild whispered as Mija placed him down on the mushroom- Twilight immediately noticed him shaking and went into action, quickly taking him off of the pedestal and to where the others now stood near a tree and draping his fur coat over Wild._

__

"T-the water was so c-cold." Wild explained, bringing the coat closer. His face once full of colour now reeked a pale tone, almost pure white- to Twilight, it almost looked like he was about to pass out. Twilight scooted closer, bringing an arm around Wild's body as extra insulation to the cold. 

Above, Time narrowed his eyes to Mija,  
"Next time, you should get his consent before trying something like that again." Time had never thought that in his life he would be scolding a Great Fairy, yet seeing Wild there nearly white and shaking like a leaf, his mouth worked before his mind. Mija blinked in confusion, looking down at the Hylian curiously. Her eyes swept over to Wild, his small figure shaking from underneath the fur coat and Twilight's arm. She shifted, noticing the others each looking concerned- she cupped her face, realisation hitting her,  
"Oh my," she leaned down into the water to meet on equal-eyes with the others, "I'm deeply sorry for my actions Link, I didn-"  
' _Fine.'_ Wild managed to sign, eyes connecting to hers. She saw a small smile dancing on his face, _'I don't mind. Water is really cold though.'_ Mija sighed, her hands falling to hold them over her heart,  
"Still, it was my fault for putting you into this situation- I will refrain from such actions in the future." A pause- Wild nodded, before he leaned his head on Twilight's shoulder.

The others took this time to circle the Hylian and huddle a little closer. Wild, although slightly numb, still felt the warmth in his heart at the idea that the people surrounding him cared- a smile played on his lips,  
' _Did it look cool, at least?'_ A pause,  
"Not in the slightest cub, you looked like a rag doll." Wild cursed quietly, eliciting a chuckle from the Hylians around him.


End file.
